Glee Reprise!
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: Matt Roberts: a transfer from Australia to Ohio where he see's a sign up sheet and a pen for the Glee Club at McKinley High School, Matt sign's up for that and the football team. Read as Matt plays football, sings at sectionals and regionals and also fall in love with one Quinn Fabray
1. Chapter 1

**Information: **If you have read my Yugioh story I recreated the story with my own character well I decided to do the same and put my character in at the beginning of season 2 of Glee! He replaces Sam. Matt's POV all the time. In this football and Cheerleading are a subject. I am redoing Season 2 where I might get the solos and Quinn might get the solos but I'm using the same songs.

**Summary: **Matt Roberts: a transfer from Australia to Ohio where he see's a sign up sheet and a pen for the Glee Club at McKinley High School, Matt sign's up for that and the football team. Read as Matt plays football, sings at sectionals and regionals and also fall in love with one Quinn Fabray

**Pairings: **

Matt/Quinn

Finn/Rachel

Kurt/Blaine

Chapter 1- Audition

_Ah, new school _I thought in disgust as I walked through the doors to my hell- I mean new school. I was transferred to Ohio from Australia because my mum got a new job as a receptionist at the same school as me. I know what you're thinking this guy must be a geek and gay but no, I was a star player in Australia for Gridiron which is football over here. I also had a hidden talent: I could sing but if I sing, my reputation goes downhill and I get pummelled with eggs and thrown in a dumpster. I walked through the hallways of the McKinley and made my way to the office where my mum is.

"Hey, sweetie." My mum said smiling. I gestured her to keep it quiet with the sweetie thing and hand over my schedule. I looked at it and sighed loudly. I had Spanish first lesson and I hated Spanish like owls hate the sun. I said goodbye to my mum and raced off towards my new class.

_Where is room 225A _I thought as I heard the bell go and I even ran faster than before, this couldn't be happening. I ran towards room 225 and sighed in relief as I saw it, I ran to it and opened it to see a class of 25 students and a teacher looked at me as I fell over from exhaustion.

"You must be Matt Roberts?" The teacher asked. I nodded and jumped up and walked to a spare table next to a blonde girl and a guy with a black hair. I sat down and listened to the Mr Schue talk in Spanish. When the class finished, I stood up with everyone else and walked out of the room. When I walked out of the door, I saw Mr Schue pin up a notice on the notice board. He left for what I guess the staff room and I walked over and saw the notice.

_They really have a Glee Club _I thought to myself in disbelief. I shook my head and walked off to my next class and then lunch.

LINEBREAK

_This is more like it _I thought as I walked over to the eating area and saw the other students eating and chatting like nothing completely crazy was about to happen. I felt something brush past me and I turned to see the same blonde wearing a New York city T-shirt and a guy wearing the same T-Shirt. I looked on confused as they played a stereo and music started to play. The guys did vocalising in the background and the girls did the same.

_No not this song _I thought pleading with Grilled Cheesus that it wasn't. I turned to the guy in a wheelchair with the brown hair in my Spanish class. They started to sing and they sounded really good. Then I saw a black chick with a guy in a Mohawk join in and then the blonde chick from Spanish joined in and then everyone joined in from the Glee club I'm guessing. I started to tap my foot to the beat and started to sing as well really quietly so no one could hear me.

"These streets will make you feel brand new. Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York New York, New York." I sang quietly but I was really close with the blonde chick from Spanish and I think she heard me but my mind might be making jokes. I heard them finish and looked around to see none of them clapped or even moved so I decided to just stay quiet. I heard the bell ring and then everyone decided to move then without even noticing the Glee club, I was about to say congratulations but then I remembered that I had football tryouts and the new coach is a beast.

LINEBREAK

I walked into the locker room and instantly smelt socks and men's sweat. I breathed it in and exhaled. I thought it's good to be hom, I sat on the bench and the rest of the teammates followed waiting anticipated on their new coach. When the door opened, I saw the guy from Glee and the guy in the wheelchair walk in or roll in and then the coach walked in.

"Excuse me Coach?" Finn asked the new coach. She grunted and Finn continued on with is explanation.

"My friend Artie wants to try out for the football team." Finn said as Artie nodded and smiled nervously. The coach looked at Artie and then looked at Finn with a pissed off look. I shuddered and felt sorry for Finn and what was about to happen.

"Your cut!" I couldn't believe it. "Bringing a handicap kid, so I look like a monster saying no, get out of my face and bring the poor kid with you! Coach shouted at Finn, I couldn't take it and I stood up and backed Finn up.

"He was only trying to help his mate out." I said trying to remain cal. The coach turned to me and shouted the same exact thing Finn got.

"Your cut to!" She shouted with a force of a thousand rhinos. I shook my head and picked up my bag and walked to the door opened it and closed it with a bang. I walked down the hallway and I didn't even look up to see if someone was coming. I crashed into someone and I looked down to see the same blonde from Spanish wearing a cheerleader's outfit.

"Sorry about that." I said sheepishly. I picked her up from the ground as she dusted off her skirt.

"Aren't you meant to be in class?" Quinn asked curiously. I sighed and told her about my little outburst at Coach Beast and also told her that Finn had been cut.

"Really that sucks." Quinn said sympathetically. I shrugged and turned to eave when she grabbed my hand.

"I heard you singing at lunch time and you're a very good singer and that you should audition for Glee after school." Quinn said. I turned to see Quinn's blue eyes and I shook my head.

"I'll think about." I said. She smiled and turned and walked down to the cheerleading coach's office. I turned and walked towards the receptionist. I walked in the office door to see my mum talking below her desk. That's strange; I shook my head and walked over to her and the 'talking' desk.

"Hey Mr Roberts, I heard about your cutting from the team so we have to arrange another subject." My mum said in a business tone which was weird because my mum never addressed me as Mr Roberts before.

"Yeah, I was thinking English B?" I said hopefully to get of her. My mum looked down to her computer and smiled.

"There's an opening in English and you are slotted in." My mum said smiling proudly. I nodded and was about to turn away from leaving when I heard my mum talk.

"Have you thought about joining any extra-curricular activities?" My mum said slyly. I rolled my eyes and ignored her and walked out knowing what I am going to do after school.

LINEBREAK

"So, you must be Brad?" I asked looking at the pianist of the Glee club. He nodded and told me how he knows every song known to man.

"Really? Awesome I want to do this song for my audition." I said confident, he nodded and I told the song I wanted to do and he walked to tell the band about the choice I made. I walked out and hid behind a trash can when the Glee kids walked in one after another, I saw Quinn walking in last and, I stood from the trash can and waved at her.

"Your actually auditioning?" She asked in disbelief. I smiled and nodded as Quinn and I walked in to the Glee club.

LINEBREAK

"So Matt, tell us something about you?" Mr Schue asked me. I looked around and saw the 11 Glee kids looking at me with curiosity.

"Well I'm from Australia and I like football but Coach Beast wont let me on the team because I stood up for Finn and Artie." I smiled and nodded toward them and the nodded back. "I always wanted to be a singer but in Australia we have no Glee club." I finished lamely as they nodded.

"Do you have a song ready?" Mr Schue asked. I smirked and turned towards Brad and the band as they started to play the song.

_Haven't Met You Yet- Michael Buble_

"I'm not surprised, not everything lasts, I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track. Talk myself in, I talk myself outI get all worked up, then I let myself down. I tried so very hard not to lose it. I came up with a million excuses, I thought, I thought of every possibility. And I know someday that it'll all turn out, You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out. And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I getI just haven't met you yet." I walked around the cahirs as everyone was getting into the beat.

"I might have to wait, I'll never give up I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck. Wherever you are, whenever it's right. You'll come out of nowhere and into my life. And I know that we can be so amazingAnd, baby, your love is gonna change me. And now I can see every possibility, and somehow I know that it'll all turn outYou'll make me work, so we can work to work it outAnd I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet." I sang as everyone started to clap and I looked to Mr Schue who was smiling.

"They say all's fair In love and war, but I won't need to fight it. We'll get it right and we'll be united  
And I know that we can be so amazingAnd being in your life is gonna change meAnd now I can see every single possibility. And someday I know it'll all turn out, and I'll work to work it out. Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get Than I get, than I get, than I get, Oh, you know it'll all turn out and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out and I promise you kid to give so much more than I get, Yeah, I just haven't met you yet, I just haven't met you yet. Oh, promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get." I sang as everyone joined in including Mr Schue.

"I said love, love, love, love. Love, love, love, love(I just haven't met you yet)Love, love, love, loveLove, love, I just haven't met you yet." I finished as the band finished and everyone broke out to into applause. Mr Schue stood and walked towards me and gestured to himself and the group.

"Welcome to the team." They announced as I smiled.

_Nationals here we come_

_**What do you guys think, if it was shit please tell me in PM and do not flame me, if you want to tell me it's shit please private message me and we'll talk.**_


	2. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
